


The Unavoidable Circumstances

by pichaprimo



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Wedding Rings, Workplace Relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichaprimo/pseuds/pichaprimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ฟิคสั้นมากที่แต่งเอาไว้ตั้งแต่สองปีที่แล้วถ้าจำไม่ผิด กะว่าจะแต่งเอาไว้อ่านขำๆ คนเดียว<br/>แต่สุดท้ายก็เอามาโพสให้สำหรับเจ้าชายนิทราค่ะ </p><p>-E.M.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Unavoidable Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคสั้นมากที่แต่งเอาไว้ตั้งแต่สองปีที่แล้วถ้าจำไม่ผิด กะว่าจะแต่งเอาไว้อ่านขำๆ คนเดียว  
> แต่สุดท้ายก็เอามาโพสให้สำหรับเจ้าชายนิทราค่ะ 
> 
> -E.M.

1.  
คิวถือถ้วยชา ใช้มือที่ว่างดึงบัตรพนักงานของตนมาจากคาร์ดิแกนสีน้ำตาล รูดแถบแม่เหล็กที่ประตูห้องแล็ป ก่อนจะเดินผ่านโต๊ะทำงานที่เรียงรายเป็นระเบียบไปที่โต๊ะยาวกลางห้องของตัวเอง พยักหน้ารับคำทักทายยามเช้าของเหล่ามินเนี่ยนประจำหน่วยพลาธิการ 

เขายืนหันหลังให้กับจอขนาดใหญ่บนผนัง หันไปเผชิญหน้ากับมินเนี่ยนมากหน้าหลายตาที่กำลังมองตรงมาที่เขาเช่นเดียวกัน เป็นที่รู้กันว่าเช้าวันสุดท้ายของเดือน ควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์หนุ่มจะสรุปความเป็นไปทั้งหมด ความเรียบร้อยของหน่วยพลาธิการ รวมไปถึงอะไรก็ตามที่สามารถและอาจจะเกิดขึ้นได้ในอนาคตอันใกล้ อย่างเช่น ภารกิจที่ยืดเยื้อมาเกือบสามสัปดาห์ของ 001, ผลการประลองฝีปากเรื่องงบประมาณกับแผนกบัญชี หรือบัคที่ถูกคาดว่าจะเป็นการลดระดับความปลอดภัยแฟร์วอลของ MI6

คิวยกคลิปบอร์ดขึ้นมาถือในมือ จิบชาเป็นพักๆ ขณะที่สาธยายเนื้อหาบนกระดาษ เสียงของควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์เพียงหนึ่งเดียวในห้องดังก้องไปทั่วแล็ปขนาดใหญ่ เขาไม่สนใจดวงตาจำนวนมากที่มองมาที่เขาอย่างผิดปกติ กวาดสายตาจากบนไปล่างเอกสารอย่างสงบนิ่ง น้ำเสียงที่ติดแหบพร่าเอ่ยไร้เสียงสูงต่ำ

"ใครมีคำถามหรืออะไรที่ต้องการเสนอแนะไหม ?" เขาเงยหน้าในขณะที่วางคลิปบอร์ดลงบนโต๊ะก่อนจะพบว่าเหล่ามินเนี่ยนจ้องเขม็งมาที่เขาอย่างไม่เคยเป็น สายตาของพวกเขามองไปตามคลิปบอร์ดที่เขาค่อยๆ วางเป็นโต๊ะอย่างพร้อมเพียง

หญิงสาวมือขวาของควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์ ยกมือขึ้นลงด้วยความลังเล คิวไม่ได้เห็นสีหน้าแบบนี้ของเธอตั้งแต่ภารกิจตามจับผู้ร้ายชาวบริติชที่บุกปล้นธนาคารที่ซีเรียตั้งแต่สองปีก่อนของ 003

ชายหนุ่มที่ยืนกลางห้องพยักหน้าอนุญาต เธอลังเลอยู่สองวินาทีก่อนจะเอ่ยในระดับเสียงที่ทุกคนได้ยิน "แหวนที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้า--"

คิวหรี่ตาลง เอ่ยเสียงเฉียบขาด "แยกย้ายกันไปทำงานได้"

 

2.  
มันนีเพนนีวางคัพเค้กลงบนกล่องกระดาษทันทีที่บอนด์เดินเข้ามาจากประตู เธอต้องยอมรับจากใจว่าแม้จะสวมรองเท้าอ๊อกซ์ฟอร์ดอยู่ ฝีเท้าของบอนด์ก็เบาจนน่าเหลือเชื่อ "เจมส์"

"มันนีเพนนี" เขาเอ่ยทักทายตอบกลับ ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาเปื้อนยิ้ม "นึกว่าคุณกำลังลดน้ำหนักอยู่"

"นั้นคงไม่ใช่เหตุผลที่คุณเดินมาถึงที่นี้เพื่อสอดแนมคัพเค้กของฉันหรอกใช่ไหมคะ ?" เธอทำเป็นไม่สนใจคำพูดที่เธอไม่อยากได้ยิน ถอนหายใจ ปิดกล่องคัพเค้กลง แล้วเอ่ยเสียงเป็นงานเป็นการกับชายหนุ่มในชุดสูทเรียบกริบ "เอ็มจะมาถึงในสองนาทีค่ะ"

บอนด์พยักหน้า ไม่คิดจะไปนั่งตรงเก้าอี้รับรอง เขาจึงได้แต่ยืนนิ่งข้างโต๊ะทำงานของเลขาธิการสาว สายตาสอดส่องไปทั่วห้องเหมือนคนเป็นพารานอยด์ หรืออย่างน้อย มันนีเพนนีก็คิดว่าเขาเป็น

ไม่ทันไรความเงียบสงบก็ถูกทำลาย "พระเจ้า ! เจมส์ บอนด์ !" เสียงกรีดร้องดังขึ้นข้างตัว หญิงสาวลุกขึ้นพรวดพราดจนกล่องคัพเค้กแทบจะหล่นลงไปนอนแน่นิ่งบนพื้นถ้าบอนด์ไม่รับเอาไว้ก่อน เขายื่นกล่องคัพเค้กกลับไปให้เธอ เจ้าหล่อนรับคืน วางกล่องคัพเคักบนโต๊ะทำงาน ไม่แม้แต่ชายตามองครีมที่เลอะติดกล่องด้านใน มันนีเพนนีคว้ามือของบอนด์มาบีบแน่น "อย่าบอกฉันนะว่าพวกคุณ..."

"งั้นผมจะไม่บอกก็ได้ว่าผมกับ--"

"หุบปากนะ !" เธอกรีดร้องอย่างเสียสติแทรกประโยคของเขา เดินอ้อมโต๊ะอย่างรวดเร็วจนแทบไม่มีช่องว่างระหว่างเสียงตอกแตกเมื่อรองเท้าส้นเข็มของเธอกระทบพื้นพระเบื้อง เธอสวมกอดเขาแน่น "ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยเจมส์ ! ยินดีด้วยค่ะ !”

บอนด์หัวเราะในลำคอ ยกมือตบบ่าของเธอเบาๆ “ขอบคุณอีฟ”

เสียงกระแอ่มไอดังขึ้นดึงความสนใจของพวกเขาทั้งคู่ มันนีเพนนีผละออกจากบอนด์แทบจะทันทีเมื่อเห็นสายตาตำหนิของมัลลอรีที่ถูกส่งมาจากประตูที่ถูกเปิดออก ชายสูงวัยเดินนำเข้าไปในห้อง โดยที่มีสายลับมือหนึ่งขององค์เดินตามเข้าไป 

บอนด์ขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเพื่อนสาวของเขาพูดไล่หลัง “พอออกมาแล้ว คุณต้องมาเล่าทุกอย่างให้ฉันฟังนะเจมส์”

 

3.  
คิวรู้สึกรำคาญสายตาของเหล่ามินเนี่ยนที่จ้องมองมาที่เขาจนไม่เป็นงานเป็นการ พวกเขาเดินผ่านโต๊ะของคิวบ่อยจนผิดปกติ นอกจากนั้นพวกเขายังพยายามที่จะก้มหน้ามองคีย์บอร์ดที่คิววางมืออยู่ในขณะที่คุยธุระด้วย แม้ว่าจะเป็นมารยาทที่ไม่ค่อยจะดีนัก แต่คิวรู้ดีว่าทุกคนตื่นตระหนก ก่อนจะทำใจว่าวันนี้คงไม่มีใครทำงานได้ตามที่กำหนด

"บอสคะ แทนเนอร์มาพบคุณค่ะ" เสียงของอาร์ดังไม่ไกล เธอมองมือของเขา ไม่แม้แต่จะสบตาตามมารยาท ในขณะที่เขาโบกมือเป็นสัญญาณให้แทนเนอร์เข้ามาในแผนก เขายังเห็นได้จากหางตาว่าทุกคนมองตามมือที่กวัดแกว่งไปมาเหมือนแมวที่จ้องจะจับแสงไฟจากไฟฉาย

คิวล้วงมือซ้ายข้างที่เขาถนัดลงไปในกระเป๋ากางเกงขณะที่เดินเข้าไปในออฟฟิศส่วนตัวของตัวเอง ค้นแฟ้มเอกสารที่แทนเนอร์ขอเอาไว้เมื่อวันก่อน เสียงเคาะประตูที่เปิดค้างดังขึ้น พร้อมกับแทนเนอร์ที่ปรากฏตัว 

"สวัสดีคิว" เขาทักทายในขณะที่รับแฟ้มเอกสาร ดึงกระดาษออกมาเพื่อตรวจสอบความเรียบร้อย "เช้านี้เป็นยังไงบ้าง มินเนี่ยนดูจะลุกลี้ลุกลนกันผิดปกตินะ"

"แค่กำลังตื่นเต้นกับความแปลกใหม่น่ะ" คิวตอบกลับอย่างแก่นๆ "และผมสบายดี ขอบคุณที่ถาม"

"ดูเหมือนว่าบอนด์กำลังโดนเอ็มเรียกไปคุย" แทนเนอร์ถามต่อ "พอจะมีไอเดียไหมว่าเรื่องอะไร ?"

คิวเลิกคิ้วสูง ก่อนจะกรอกตา เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงด้านชา "ถ้าไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ทำให้ถนนชองเอลิเซ่ที่ปารีสลุกเป็นไฟเมื่อสี่วันก่อน ก็อาจจะเป็นเรื่องการผลาญงบประมาณไปกับการถอยรถแลมโบกินีออกมาไล่ล่าผู้ร้ายที่สเปนเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่แล้วแต่กลับไม่เหลือแม้แต่ซากเอาไว้ให้ดูเป็นของต่างหน้า ทางแผนกบัญชีเพิ่งได้รับรายละเอียดค่าเสียหายมา และมันนีเพนนีก็หัวเสียมากที่เธอต้องเป็นคนประสานงานเรื่องนี้"

แทนเนอร์พยักหน้าอย่างเข้าใจ เขาไม่มีทีท่าประหลาดใจเลยซักนิดเมื่อหวนนึกถึงกองกระดาษบนโต๊ะของมันนีเพนนี "แล้วแลปท็อปที่ขอให้ช่วยอัพเกรดระบบปฏิบัติการ ?" 

คิวพยักหน้า เดินไปที่มุมห้องแล้วยกแล็ปท็อปส่วนของแทนเนอร์มาวางบนโต๊ะด้วยความทะนุถนอม “นอกจากอัพเดทระบบให้ ผมลงโปรแกรมในการป้องกันไวรัสนิดหน่อย ส่วนตัวผมไม่ได้ซีเรียสอะไรมากเกี่ยวกับความปลอดภัยเพราะปกติคุณไม่ได้ใช้สำหรับทำงาน แค่อย่าปล่อยให้หลานสาวของคุณโหลดอะไรแปลกๆ จนไวรัสกินเครื่องอีกก็พอ”

แต่ชายเจ้าของแล็ปท็อปกลับไม่ได้สนใจ สายตาเพ็งไปทางประกายแวววับที่สะท้อนกับแสงไฟจากเพดานห้อง "แหวนนั้น..."

เหล่ามินเนี่ยนหญิงชายที่ยืนออกันหลังประตูออฟฟิศของเจ้านายเป็นต้องผงะออกเมื่อได้ยินเสียงร้องดังลั่นอันตื่นตระหนกของแทนเนอร์

 

4.  
"มีอะไรจะสารภาพกับผมไหม ดับเบิ้ลโอเซเว่น ?"

มัลลอรีนั่งประสานมือบนโต๊ะ สายตาคมกริบราวกับเหยี่ยวไม่ละสายตาไปจากสายลับตรงหน้าที่ยืนไขว้มือเอาไว้ด้านหลัง “ไม่มีครับ" บอนด์ตอบ น้ำเสียงและสีหน้าเรียบเฉย

"งั้นหรือ" เขาตอบสายลับตรงหน้าอย่างไร้อารมณ์แม้จะไม่เคยคาดหวังว่าจะได้รับคำพูดที่น่าประทับใจจากสายลับรหัสดับเบิ้ลโออยู่แล้ว หรือจะให้พูดตามตรง เขาไม่คิดว่าบอนด์จะยอมรับความผิดของตัวเองและคงจะลอยหน้าลอยตา โปรโมตชื่อเสียงเรียงนามของตัวเองให้ดังกระช่อนกว่าเดิมตามเคย 

มัลลอรีนึกโทษเอ็มคนก่อนที่สปอยล์บอนด์จนกลายเป็นเด็กนิสัยเสีย

ชายสูงวัยนั่งพิจารณาบอนด์ก่อนจะเปิดลิ้นชักโต๊ะออกมา โยนแฟ้มเอกสารลงตรงหน้าบอนด์ เขาก้มหน้ามองแวบนึงก่อนจะมองหน้ามัลลอรี่เมื่อเห็นคำว่า ลับเฉพาะ เฝ้ารอคำแจกแจ้งเหมือนทุกครั้ง

"ภารกิจที่เวียนนา เริ่มในสิบชั่วโมงนับจากนี้ รายงานตัวกับคิวแบรนช์ด้วย" เขาโบกมือให้บอนด์ออกไปจากห้องได้ "อย่าทำพังล่ะ"

บอนด์พยักหน้าไร้คำพูด เอื้อมมือไปหยิบแฟ้มบนโต๊ะขึ้นมาพร้อมกับเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายเป็นการบอกลา มัลลอรีนิ่งไปไม่ตอบอะไร สายลับที่ไม่เห็นความจำเป็นในการฟังเสียงตอบรับของเจ้านายหมุนตัวก้าวเท้าออกจากห้องก่อนจะหันกลับมาอีกรอบเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเรียก

"007 มีเหตุผลอะไรรึเปล่าที่คุณไม่ใช้มือที่ถนัดหยิบแฟ้ม" บอนด์ยิ้มที่มุมปาก นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าแพรวพราวจนมัลลอรีรู้สึกแสบตา อีกฝ่ายปฏิเสธ "เปล่าครับ"

มัลลอรีเอนหลังผิงเก้าอี้หนังในขณะที่บอนด์เดินจากไป สายตามองไปที่มือซ้ายแล้วพูดตามหลัง "ถ้าคุณยังไม่เลิกผลาญงบประมาณเห็นที่ผมจะต้องเอาแหวนนั้นไปจำนำ"

เจ้าของแหวนหันกลับมามอง ยกยิ้ม พยักหน้าทีนึง "เอ็ม"

"007"

 

5.  
สายลับดับเบิ้ลโอเดินเข้ามาในหน่วยพลาธิการอย่างองอาจท่ามกลางสายตาของทุกคู่ที่จับจ้องมาที่เขา แผนกคิวที่ดูจะวุ่นวายตลอดเวลาตกอยู่ในความสงบ ทุกคนหยุดกิจกรรมทุกอย่างยกเว้นควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์ที่ยืนหันหน้าเข้าหาจอมอนิเตอร์ นิ้วทั้งสิบยังคงไม่หยุดพิมพ์แม้บอนด์จะเดินเข้ามาประชิดที่ด้านหลัง

"007 กรุณาขยับตัวออกห่างจากผมด้วย" เขาพูดน้ำเสียงขุ่นมัวไม่หันมองคนด้านหลังแม้แต่หางตา บอนด์ยกยิ้ม แอบจูบที่หลังใบหูของควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์เร็วๆ

นิ้วของคิวชะงักไปจังหวะนึง ชายหนุ่มหันมาเผชิญหน้ากับเจ้าของจูบ ดันแผงอกกว้างให้พ้นทางแล้วยื่นกล่องสีดำให้ “บาเรตต้า 9 มม.ของคุณ” บอนด์รับมาก่อนจะผิวปากเบาๆ เมื่อเห็นปืนสีดำวางนิ่งในกล่อง

"แล้วปากการะเบิดของฉันล่ะ ?" 

คิวเลิกคิ้ว ยื่นซองเอกสารที่ใส่พาสปอร์ตและรายละเอียดเที่ยวบินให้อีกฝ่าย ยกยิ้มแจ่มใส "คุณควรจะเอาเวลาถามคำถามไร้สาระของคุณไปจัดกระเป๋าเตรียมขึ้นเครื่องซะ" 

"ด้านชา" บอนด์หัวเราะหึ โน้มใบหน้าเขาไปหาควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์หนุ่มก่อนจะประทับริมฝีปากลงไปเบาๆ อย่างอ่อนหวานและนุ่มนวล ไม่แคร์สายตาหลายคู่ที่จ้องมองมา "ฉันรักเธอ"

"โปรดคืนอุปกรณ์ในชิ้นเดียวด้วย" คิวกระซิบชิดริมฝีปากแล้วสะบัดตัวหนี ไม่มีคำบอกรักตอบกลับ มีเพียงรอยยิ้มเล็กๆ ที่ปรากฎบนใบหน้าเพียงเสี้ยววินาที บอนด์ยกยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี เดินถือปืนและแฟ้มเอกสารไปถึงหน้าประตูก่อนจะชะงัก เขาหันหลังกลับ ยืนพิงขอบประตูด้วยท่าทีสบายๆ 

"คิว" เมื่อได้ยินเสียงเรียกของบอนด์ เจ้าของชื่อก็จำใจละมือออกมาจากคีย์บอร์ด เงยหน้าไปสบสายตากับดวงตาสีฟ้าสด สีของท้องฟ้าในฤดูร้อน สายลับยกยิ้ม พูดช้าๆ ในห้องแล็ปที่เงียบงัน "ดูแลลูกของเราด้วย"

บอนด์ไม่ยอมอยู่ให้เป็นที่นินทาต่อ เขาก้าวเท้าออกจากแผนกคิวอย่างรวดเร็ว ทิ้งระเบิดขนาดย่อมเอาไว้ให้เหล่ามินเนี่ยนที่เบนสายตาจากบอนด์มาที่เจ้านายอย่างพร้อมเพียง

คิวหน้าแดงวูบนึงก่อนจะกวาดตามองอย่างวางอำนาจ

"หวังว่าทุกคนจะลงโน้ตของตัวเองเอาไว้" เสียงของเขานิ่งเรียบ ผิดกับนัยน์ตาหลังเลนส์แว่นที่วูบไหว "ว่าเมื่อครู่ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นทั้งนั้น"

เหล่ามินเนี่ยนประสานเสียงตอบรับอย่างสามัคคี ทิ้งให้เจ้านายของตนก้มหน้ามองมือซ้ายที่วางบนโต๊ะ "ผมก็รักคุณ เจมส์"

สัมผัสบางเบายังคงติดตรึงบนริมฝีปากที่ยกยิ้ม


End file.
